


What We Do In The Shadows

by Nolovelosthere



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki Whump, Torture, Whump, and kinda shit, but not much comfort, if you want me to finish it just ask, sorry - Freeform, this fanfic is old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolovelosthere/pseuds/Nolovelosthere
Summary: Basically what happened to Loki after he fell from the bifrost at the end of Thor. I wrote this ages ago and its kinda shit, but oh well maybe someone will like it. It's also on my fanfiction.com account which has the same username.





	1. What we do in the shadows

LOKI NOOOOO! Thor yells as Loki lets go of gungnir, Loki looks below him and sees the black wormhole that is sucking in the now destroyed Bifrost. It was quite beautiful in a way, he didn't know where he was going, but he couldn't stay in Asgard any longer if he did he would be punished and exiled for the crimes he committed. He looks one last time at Thor as he is enveloped in the darkness.

Black. Loki looks around. Nothing. Shit, I must be dead he thinks while stumbling around in the darkness. He scans the area around him carefully and notices there are millions of stars above him, this is too peaceful to be hell. Slowly he becomes aware of his surrounding and navigates through the harsh rocks on either side of him. Using the stars above him as a guide. He makes his way to a sort of clearing, he can see remnants of metal from the destroyed Bifrost gleaming in the light of the stars. He cautiously makes his way to the edge of the clearing and looks down. He can see millions upon millions of stars, but nothing else. The rest of the Bifrost must have fallen into the stars below.

He doesn't know what to do, there is nowhere to go, except back the way he came. He walks back more easily this time as his eyes have adjusted to the darkness. He gets back to the area where he awoke and notices a small crevice hidden by the harsh rocks he walked past before. He squeezes his way through, the rocks tearing his clothes and ripping into his skin. He groans as he feels the blood trickling down his back and chest. It's too late to go back now so he slowly inches forward bit by bit until he notices a blue light ahead of him.

He pushes his way through the last part of the rocks eager to see the source of the light. He escapes the small crevice he was trapped in and steps into the clearing ahead. The source of the blue glow was a beautiful galaxy above him, the stars twirled through the river like blue and green colours, so vivid in the black sky. He stared in awe at the beauty of it realizing he never really has appreciated it before. Slowly he gazed at what was in front of him, more sharp rocks on either side, but the centre of the area was more like a path with nothing to trip over or hurt yourself on. He walks eagerly along the path hoping to find something a bit more promising at the end.

"WHO ARE YOU?" A loud raspy voice echoes through the rocks around him, he turns around looking in all directions.

"What is it to you?" He exclaims calmly into the air giving the impression he isn't concerned.

"HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE!" The voice echoes again. More urgently this time.

"Oh, I just happened to stumble upon it, why does it matter, is this dump some secret floating fortress!" He laughs as he keeps turning around trying to find the source of the voice.

He slowly starts walking along the path again eager to find what's at the end of it.

"STOP!" The voice is closer this time; he turns around looking back the way he came. Nothing. Then he turns forward again and a being draped in a black cloak rapidly floats toward him and a magical force pushes him backwards and he falls over. Loki groans as his back hit the ground, he looks up and the being is standing over him. He gets a chance to looks at his face. His eyes are covered by the cloak. The rest of his face is pale and raw, with a cage-like mask covering it. His teeth bared at him are red and rotting. Loki is disgusted at the sight of it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The being growls at him.

Loki sits up slowly slightly groaning in pain. "I could ask you the same question." He smirks as he stands up.

He turns to look at the being. "DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME!" He almost screams at Loki. Loki continues to smile mischievously.

"WHO ARE YOU!" The being continues.

"I am Loki of Asgard and you are?"

The being laughs "ASGARD?!, YOU ARE A LONG WAY FROM HOME."

"Well, it's not my home anymore," Loki says under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT? NOT YOUR HOME, WHERE YOU BANISHED"

"In a way," Loki mutters. "I am the rightful king and Thor ruined everything." He found himself saying.

"THE RIGHTFUL KING, HAHA" "NOW TELL ME ASGARDIAN, WHAT USE ARE YOU TO ME? I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND I WILL. UNLESS I HAVE A USE FOR YOU."

Loki steps back a bit from the being upon hearing those words but maintains his mischievous smile. "I am a talented warrior and sorcerer, and I have a great knowledge of Odin's treasure vault and its contents." He remarks trying to think of anything that might make himself sound better.

"Odin's treasure vault?" The being's voice settled from the shouting tone he had before. "Do you happen to know of something called the Tesseract?" He asks calmly clearly trying to be less menacing.

"Of course" Loki remarks proudly "But it is not in Odin's vault, it's currently on Midgard"

"I am aware of its whereabouts." The being looks straight at Loki "Do you know how it works?"

"Of course I do" Loki looks back at him smiling eagerly. "By the way do you have a name" He continues.

"You may refer to me as The Other," The Other says "You are going to be very useful Loki of Asgard, very useful indeed!" The Other smiles creepily at Loki.


	2. You will be useful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets into a tight spot

Loki looks questionably at The Other. "Come with me." The Others commands.

"Why should I, what's in it for me?" Loki asks

"Your life." The Other says

"Oh please, you couldn't kill me. I am a great sorcerer." Loki laughs at him.

The Other quickly lifts up his hand and a magic force knocks Loki unconscious.

Darkness. Loki looks around, he tries to move and notices both of his hands are cuffed and attached to a chain which lead to either sides of the room, he is dangling in the middle of the room on his knees. He manages to stand up and sees a small line of blue-ish light coming under from a door and a tiny window behind him in the corner of the room emitting the same blue light. The room smells of mold and wet moss, the air is stuffy and musty.

He groans and starts pulling on the chains as hard as he can, he keeps pulling until his muscles start to tire and he slouches back onto his knees. His back starts to hurt as he kneels there, but he can't lie down. "LET ME OUT!" He screams. He knows whoever the other is working for must not care to much about him. He kneels in the room for almost a day the same blue light constantly shining in, obviously this place is always in darkness. Eventually he starts to fall asleep, he knows he shouldn't. He tries to keep his eyes open, but it seems like he hasn't slept in days. He closes his eyes and his body relaxes.

His dreams are vivid and wild; he dreams of Thor. What would he be doing right now, would he be mourning over Loki, no he doesn't care. He sighs as he dreams about Thor. Why does he care so much about what Thor thinks, he isn't even his real brother? He screams slightly as he wakes up, he has fallen off his knees and something has torn in his shoulder, he groans as he gets back on his knees and tries to position his shoulder in a position that isn't too painful. He puts his head down letting his black greasy hair fall in front of his face, he stares at the blue light coming from the door.

After a couple of hours, the door creaks open and light fills the room, a dark figure stands above Loki, looking down on him. "WAKE UP!" The figure kicks him in the chest. Loki groans in pain as the boot hits his chest, the cuts he got earlier from the rocks reopened and started to bleed, he looks up at the figure. It is hard to tell what his looked like in the light, but he is taller than Loki and a lot more muscular, he seems to be wearing some kind of gold armor that shines in the light.

"I have heard that you have some information that might be useful to me!" The figure bellows out, his voice echoing around the room. "Will you tell me willingly or will I have to force it out of you." The figure continues. Loki attempts to stand, but the figure pushes him back down on his injured shoulder. Loki winces in pain and his knees fall hard onto the ground. "Well? Will you tell me what I want to know?!" The figure asks again.

"What is it that you want to know." Loki says confidently while looking up at the figure and giving him a mischievous smile attempting to hide the pain he is in. He can see his face more now, his skin and eyes are purple and his eyes are glowing slightly, his face has some odd markings around the chin. He is wearing a full body of gold armor including a Helmet covering most of his head.

"I want to know everything about the Tesseract and how I can wield it." The figure continues raising his fist in front of himself eagerly as if he were grabbing something.

"Now why would I tell you." Loki grins already knowing full well the answer he'll get.

"Because if you don't I'll torture you until you do!" He yelled back.

"How about we make a deal." Loki suggests "I'll get you the tesseract as long as you let me go down to Midgard to retrieve it."

"HA HA HA, not a chance. I don't want to go to Midgard just to get the Tesseract I want to go down to rule the people of earth, they will be very useful to me. I need some new slaves." The figure said eagerly.

"Well I'm sure a powerful man like you shouldn't go down to Midgard to do it yourself, you should get someone less powerful than you to do it, you should stay above it all, rule from above." Loki said trying to manipulate the figure into letting him go.

"Yes, maybe I'll send The other he is overwhelming loyal." The figure suggested to himself.

"Look, you don't seem to understand, but I'll explain extremely simply for your placid mind. I'll tell you everything you want to know if you let me go down and rule Midgard." Loki stated simply.

"Hmmm maybe, I could just torture you until you give me what I want, what's in it for me? The figure asked.

"Well you seem like a powerful man and I'm sure you need your little servant with you a lot, so you won't want him to go away, plus the mortals on Midgard already know me as the God of Mischief, so if I go down they will already know and fear me!" Loki said.

"HA HA HA, FEAR YOU, you look like a rag doll. Nobody would fear you. I was told you are a god, but I am Thanos and I am the most powerful being in the universe." Thanos said proudly.

"Well I don't see how you are most powerful; I've never heard of you." Loki muttered quietly. Thanos kicked him again and Loki fell forward slightly his shoulder aching in pain, usually it would have healed by now, but he was to undernourished. "HAHA you are so puny." Thanos spat at him.

"Well I'm not going to tell you anything unless you let me rule Midgard!" Loki spewed back.

"We will see about that." Thanos uttered under his breath smiling at Loki

A/N…. Sorry this chapter was a bit of a filler, hopefully will get more interesting in the next one.


	3. That didn't go well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun for lokes. (not really)

Thanos left the room and slammed the door loudly behind him. Loki could hear him outside muttering something inaudible. He tried to get back onto his feet, but black spots started to appear in his vision. He slouched back down onto his knees wincing in pain as his left shoulder moved out of place. The room remained in darkness; Loki needed to figure out a plan of escape. He looked at his wrist the iron shackles had cut into them and he was bleeding quite heavily. The cold liquid ran down his arms and started dripping down his bare chest. The Other would return, Loki needed to get out.

….. Thanos's Lair …..

"I need you to break him." Thanos looked down at the Other from his throne. "He is strong, but I know that if you use the mind stone you can penetrate his mind and convince him he is getting what his wants." Thanos eyed the scepter containing the stone. "I'm going to let him go to Midgard to retrieve the tesseract."

"What!?, we can just convince him we are going to let him go, if he actually goes he could betray us and steal the tesseract. The power of the mind stone isn't strong enough to control him from such a distance." The Other looked at Thanos surprised at the recklessness of his plan.

"I haven't told you everything about the mind stone you know." Thanos looked down on The Other.

"If Loki is broken, weak and powerless the mind stone will be able to control his mind completely, but he will seem like himself. If it comes to it we can even change his memories to make him think he was betrayed by his brother, Thor." The Other gave him a dazzled look. "He would be able to go to Midgard, retrieve the tesseract, open the portal for us and let in the chitauri while he thinks that he is completely in control of his actions and it is what he wants. He will do everything just as he would if he was himself, but we will actually be influencing everything he does."

"Genius!"

"Quite" Thanos smiles broadly.

"I'll get to work right away" The Other walks away quickly.

… Back in the Cell ….

Loki struggled, trying to muster all the seidr he had left in his body. If he could just break the shackles, he would be able to get out. The shackles had some kind of magic binding wards attached to them preventing him from harnessing his seidr. He got on his feet fighting unconsciousness. Once he was standing, he pulled down hard on the shackle on his right hand. The iron cut into his wrist more and reopened the scabs that had just healed over. He whimpered as he pulled trying desperately to pull the chain from the cell wall.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed and mustered the rest of his strength pulling on the shackle. His wrist dislocated and slipped out of the shackle. Loki fell back and his body smacked against the left wall of the cell, he screamed in pain as his left shoulder dislocated. His left arm hung above his head, as he lay limp on the floor. His right wrist was bleeding heavily and hurt like hell. A pool of cold blood started to develop around him. He heard someone outside the door; he looked up the door swung open. His vision began to blur, he heard someone walk towards him. "It looks like I won't have to do as much work as I planned; you've already got yourself in quite bad shape." The Other smiled as Loki went unconscious.

…..

"Oh good, your awake." Loki groaned as he came back into consciousness. "Torture's no fun when the victim oblivious to it all. Loki looked up at his wrist it had started to heal. The blood from it had dried and covered most of his arm and torso. His shoulder was back in place, but still hurt like hell. "Have you considered telling us what you know of the tesseract?" The other jested as he looked down on Loki who was slouched on his knees. Once again, his hands were bound to each side of the walls with shackles. "You would save yourself from further suffering." The other pulled Loki's head up by his hair forcing him to look at him. "Believe me, the worst it yet to come."

"I'll never tell!" Loki spat in his face.

"Suit yourself." The Other gestured to a chitauri soldier standing by the door. The soldier stepped in holding a bag in his hand. "Do as you please and don't stop until he begs for mercy." The Other stepped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Loki looked up at the soldier; he was very well built and was wearing classic chitauri armor.

The soldier did not speak; he just stood staring at Loki. After a few minutes of examining him, he took a whip out of his bag. He dropped the bag onto the floor. Loki tried to look confident as the soldier approached him. He held onto the handle of the whip and let the rest drop onto the floor. Loki braced himself.

The soldier lifted up his arm and brought the whip down hard on Loki's back. Loki groaned in pain and fell forward relaxing his muscles. The whip came down again. Loki screamed the whip tore up his back. He attempted to tense again because it seemed to decrease the pain, but before he could. The whip came down again, he wasn't ready. He screamed loudly and he bent his head forward letting his raven hair fall over his face.

The whips continued, Loki attempted to hold in his screams. He thought the soldier would tire after time, but it never seemed to stop. He could feel unconsciousness becoming him; his back had been torn to shreds. After what seemed like forever, the whipping stopped. The soldier threw the bloodied whip to the ground and promptly left the cell. Loki did not understand he did not beg for mercy why did he leave.

The soldier walked back in holding a bucket. Loki looked at him questionably. The soldier smiled for the first time. He walked behind Loki admiring his work; his wounds would leave nasty scars. Loki tried to look into the bucket, but it was too dark. The blood from his back was running down his legs and onto the floor a large poo, has started to form beneath him.

"You're so dirty" The soldier spoke, his voice scratchy and deep. "How about a nice hot bath." Loki realized what was in the bucket. "NOOO!" He screamed as the scorching hot water hit his back. It splashed into his fresh wounds and trickled down his back. Loki groaned and pulled away straining against his shackles. The water pooled on the floor mixing with the blood, Loki strained and slipped. The shackles prevented him from hitting the ground, but he fell hard. His right wrist broke under the strain and his left shoulder dislocated again. The pain took over him and he fell unconscious.

A/N … Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I will try to write chapters more often. Thanks to all my readers. Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone one was wondering, yes the title of this fic is a reference to one of Taika Waititi's movies because it's brilliant and hilarious.


End file.
